Pencarian Hidung
by ReiReiRae
Summary: Terinspirasi dari Eps. Spongebob pas Patrick punya Hidung . Author Baru , FF Pertama . Warning(s) : Typo , gaje , garing , pendek . dll. Selengkapnya baca . RnR pls ? Don't Like Don't Read!


Title : Pencarian Hidung

Author : ReiReiRae alias saya yang unyu beudth ini *dilempar*

Rate : K+

Disclaimer : Harpot dan tokoh-tokohnya milik Bu JKR Seorang . Kalau Punya Saya , nanti namanya Harry jadi Heri Jam es Puter . /

Summary : Berikut perjalanan Voldy mencari sebuah Hidung untuk dirinya . Terispirasi dari Episod Spongebob pas Patrick punya Hidung .

**Warning(s)! : Typo , gak jelas , FF dari author pemula , kalimat berantakan , penempatan kalimat salah , humor maksa , humor garing , pendek lagi . Bagi yang gak suka gak usah baca . Baca FF ini dapat menyebabkan Gangguan pada kotak tertawa**

**A/N : FF Pertama saya di Fandom HarPot . Jika ada Hal-hal yang menyangkut SARA atau ada kata-kata yang kurang pantas , mohon dimaklumi .**

* * *

Malfoy Manor, 14 Desember 2012

Voldy dan antek-anteknya sedang santai di ruang tamu keluarga Malfoy. Wormtail sedang meras cucian (?) , Bella main psp , Draco makan Pop Mie sama anak dan Istrinya , Lucius dan Cissy lagi nyemprotin nyamuk dan lalat yang lagi terbang-terbang disekitar ruangan tersebut pake baygon . Voldy sendiri ? nyariin kutu di rambut Bella. Snape malah nangis2 nonton Winter Sonata.

Sungguh ke muggle-an sekali ya?  
Oh iya dong . Mereka kan lagi cari jati diri setelah khilaf jadi Death Eaters , tepatnya sesudah diceramahin Pak Lovegood. Lihat aja , sekarang Voldy jadi Imam , Snape jadi makmum setiap waktu sholat tiba , dan Draco juga nggak pernah absen jum'atan .

Intinya, para mantan DE sedang numpang santai di Malfoy Manor.

"Hiks. Hiks. srot. COWONYA ILANG INGATAN HIKS." Kata Snape sesenggukan karna nonton Winter Sonata di tv. (Nangis maksa)

"Snape. Pinjem Remote." Perintah Voldy.

Voldemort sibuk mindah2 channel . Dari no 6 sampe 300-an . (kan Malfoys pake Indovision)

'Jamaah oh jamaah! Kembali di KULTUM Bersama ustadz Xenophilius yang ganteng ini!. Kita harus percaya bahwa Nargle itu dalam bentuk syaitan. Dan-'

Klik.

'Heri puter! Kok cucianku ga seputih aku?'  
'Kapan kamu jadi Putih,Mus?! Pake sabun Ingus Troll napa !'

Klik.

"Iklan ko Jelek amet." Keluh Bella. Wormtail langsung mendelik kearahnya karena saat itu dia (tepat) sedang mencuci pakai sabun tersebut.

'Iuh Kamseupay, RON, lo KUDET BANGET!'

"Demi Kumis merlin,Sinet apa itu?!" Komentar Bella

Klik.

'Albus, kamu dapat nilai nol!'  
'Doraomen, ayo bantu aku dong!'

Klik.

'Sekopbop , Skuerpen! Yeyyyy!'

"Nah, ini baru bagus." Kata Voldy.

Kali ini Episod tentang Petrik yang punya idung. Voldy langsung excited .  
'LIAT IDUNG BARU GUE!'

Voldemort langsung teriak. "AKU JUGA PENGEN! AKH , GUYS , CAPCUS KE BIKINI BOTTOM!"

"Ha? Emang ada beneran?" Kata Narcissa sambil ngupil.

"ADA DONGS! PERCAYA SAMA GUA DEH CIS!" Kata Voldemort, sok akrab.

Tiba-tiba ustadz Xenophilius keluar dari layar TV . "Hati-hati Syaitan Nargles!"

"Iye Ustadz." Kata Draco.

"Jangan lupa, do'a dulu!" Kata si Ustadz yang kemudian menghilang, masuk ke dalam tv lagi.

Voldy dkk menengadahkan tangan ke langit dan berdo'a untuk keselamatan.

5 menit kemudian mereka terbang ala superman kearah laut , yang dimana ada pulau kelapa (?) kaya di Bikini Bottom .

"Ini dia Tempatnya!" Setelah sampai Voldemort dll langsung minum 1 liter jus T*pco rasa gilliweed dan langsung nyebur ke laut, nyelam gaya ubur-ubur. Tangan sama kakinya ngelambai-lambai gaje gitu. (humor maksa)

Mereka mendarat dengan halus di atap rumah Sekopbop yang bentuknya buah nangka.

* * *

Scorpius ngeloncat turun dan nendang pintu. Sesaat kemudian dia keluar. "Ompoldi! Gua dah tau dimana letak toko idung!" Katanya sambil jejingkrakan dari halaman rumah.

"Pipi ama Mimi buanggaa ame Skorpi! Skorp pinter deh!" Kata Draco dari atas atap .

"Betewe Tuan rumahnye ga ngerasa kalo kita semua di atap rumahnye?" Kata Astoria.

"Nggaaak. Kita kan tadi mendarat dengan halus."

" Sekarang ayo berangkat!" Kata Voldemort sambil meloncat turun.

.

.

Entah berapa lama kemudian Voldy dll baru sampai ke toko hidung terkemuka di Bikini Bottom, THE IDUNGS,Tempat untuk para pesek.

"Mas, hidung satu!" Kata Voldy seenaknya sambil nyengir kepada Mas penjaga toko.

"Pilih 1 diantara semua di dinding, bentar lagi pak dokter datang buat bedah idung pak." Kata Mas Penjaga Toko dengan tenang.

Voldy memilih satu Hidung yang bisa kita sebutkan sebagai belalai gajah.

"Oh, itu yang paling mahal pak! 8000 Galleon soalnya asli!" Kata Mas penjaga toko.

"Oke kubeli. Dibayari dia." Kata Voldy seraya menunjuk Lucius yang kelihatannya mau kalap.

* * *

"Gimana idungku sekarang?" Kata Voldy sambil pamer lubang hidung, terus ngupil.

"Nggak ngaca dulu?" Tanya snape sambil memberikan cermin cembung.

"KYAA,Anjrit, gue ganteng! sekarang gue traktir kalian di Pecel Lele Heri Puter,Tapi yang bayar Lucius ya!" Lucius langsung kalap lagi.

Mereka baru akan berenang ke permukaan ketika Luna Lovegood berjilbab menyapa mereka dan mengayunkan tongkatnya kearah hidung baru Voldy.

Alhasil, Lenyap Sudah Hidung Voldy yang panjang.

"Ow, Halo! pada mau pengajian ya? Hati-hati om! Ada Blibbering Humdinger di idung om! Kata Papaku ga barokah loh om." Luna langsung berenang ke permukaan . Tentu dengan gaya ubur-ubur.

Voldy cuma bisa menganga .

Tidak lama kemudian , jeritan yang menggelegar terdengar ke seantero Bikini Bottom.

"HIDUNGKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Sementara yang lainnya langsung berinisiatif membelikan Voldy susu ultra Mimi untuk menenangkannya.

FIN

* * *

**A/n : Gaje Banget . mana pendek lagi .**

**Mind To Review ?**

**Kritik dan Saran akan sangat membantu *grins***


End file.
